senatryfandomcom-20200214-history
Build strategies
This final build strategy page is written by Marc S. Santos who was kind enough to allow this strategy guide to be shared on this wiki. Below is the guide which only was altered by adding links to it, clarifying a small part and removing some typo's. Quick Reference End Game Builds I threw this together for the benefit of newer players on s2 (second senatry server). Like any MMO, Senarty allows for a wide range of builds when you first start playing. However, later in the game the dynamics change and fewer variations become viable. NPC defense, RS defense, and tactical defense increase dramatically in later areas; all your offensive heroes need to benefit from your array bonus. While this isn't an exhaustive list, it is pretty close. I wrote this guide because I am level 90 and have invested a lot of silver in a mixed build (Pompey, siege x2, tactical x2) that doesn't have as much synergy as it could. Do as I say, not as I did... Siege *Siege x4 *Pompey Array: W Advantages Brutii family can have double column and double row, Scipii have the the fear tower Aemilius and the impressive siege tower Marius, and Julii have Antony. These builds can dish out massive damage. Pontus, Armenia, and Rhode Island drop red weapons, so they are relatively easy to obtain. Disadvantages This is the second most costly build to maintain. Later NPCs have substantially higher defense and block--so you are essentially locked into the W array. Finally, all those hits feed opponents' RS heros. 1 Rage Skill *Pompey *Priestess/Michael (Michael appears in Thrace very late in the game) *Harper x2 or Harper x1 and Attius *Obelix (or other sputter hero: Octavinus (Julii), Ceasar (Julii)) Array: T or V Advantages This is the cheapest build to maintain, and performs well throughout Parthia. Because you have only one offense hero requiring silver, you can build armors and shields far higher than any other build. Disadvantages This build can be a bit inconsistent in PvP, since you are at the mercy of an opponent's Pompey. A couple unlucky stuns can cripple this build. While Hasdrubal or a total attack hero might work earlier in the game, their damage does not scale well enough for Pontus and beyond--single RS builds should stick with sputter. 2 Rage Skill Array: T, V, or A (esp w/ two high miss heroes) *Harper x3 (or Priestess/Michael and Harper x2) *RS stall: Hannibal, Hasdrubal, Pescennius (Brutii family hero), Nero (Scipii family hero) *RS blast: Arthur, Jugurtha, Obelix, Longinus (Brutii), Brutus (Brutii), Duilius (Scipii), Scipio (Scipii), Caligula (Julii) etc Advantages This build has more offensive power than the 1 RS build. You could certainly chose any two here, I've simply divided them into somewhat arbitrary stall and blast categories. 3 Harpers works especially well with a high-spirited hero, since after the first round they will hit for 200% every round. Disadvantages build costs a bit more than the 1 RS build (but it is still cheap relative to the siege or tactical build). Finding/entrusting for a second orange horse can be annoying (although Parthia rewards an orange horse, so you might wait for that). Without a Pompey, this build can take substantial damage quickly. Stall Array: V (or A, esp w/ two high miss heroes such as Pescennius and Hasdrubal) *Pompey *Hasdrubal *Pescennius (Brutii family hero) / Antony (Julii family hero) *Attius *Priestess / Michael Advantages: I have not tried this build, so I don't feel to confident to speak on it. But because it use Pompey, Attius, and a Priestess, it should be fairly cost effective. At higher areas, Attius will likely be this build's main damage dealer. Disadvantages: Because Scipii do not have a stun family hero, I would be hesitant to go with this build. Also, I wonder if this build can do enough damage in later NPC areas (again, I have never tried it, but the NPCs in Armenia, Rhode, and Parthia have incredible defense and RS defense - I wonder if Has, Pesc, or Antony can do sufficient damage outside of a T/W array). Tactical *Pompey *Galen *Tac x2 *Attius or Tac x3 Advantages: Techs are currently the only method in the game for raising tactical defense, so this build has an advantage over any other. The (new) Galen mechanic means that his heals are tied to the ring level of his targets, so throwing him in an array with 3-4 other heroes using rings makes a big difference. Disadvantages: Procuring red and orange rings is going to cost 300+ gold (by refreshing daily quests until you get to lvl 10). This is, without question, the most expensive build to raise (hence the attius recommendation since a lvl 40 red ring costs over 100k to improve, a lvl 50 red ring costs 140k). But anyone who has run into this build on s1 will tell you that it is almost indestructable. If you aren't afraid of spending gold, then this build is what you are looking for. Category:Gameplay guides